If Only We Could
by tweetyberd
Summary: Zuko is in an arranged marriage. Mai's madly in love with him. Zuko's head tells him duty before love. But his heart tells him love before duty. Sometimes Zuko wished his head would shut the hell up.


Unexpected

Zuko watched the water run down Mai's face and drip off her chin onto her folded hands. He loved her. She was the one he wanted. More than anybody else.

"When is it?" Mai asked in a dull whisper.

Despite having so much on his mind, Zuko hadn't forgotten their previous conversation. He had wanted to forget completely, the look on her face when he first brought it up. He could tell in her expression alone that he had hurt her.

He swallowed,"They haven't decided a date yet..." He trailed off, leaving her with that to think about. Zuko wanted to change the subject, but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. The news was still a bit new to him too, and it clouded his mind.

Mai wanted to cry, but what difference would it make?

"So I guess this means.. We can't see each other any more.." She stated, her voice was cracked. It sounded weird to her.

Zuko clenched his teeth, hesitating to nod. He didn't want to agree to something like this.

"I want to see you." Zuko whispered, but Mai heard.

She sighed,"Zuko-"

"Who cares if I'm married or not we can still be together." He continued,acting as if she hadn't said anything.

"But, you'll be married. To somebody else." Mai said glumly.

"We'll have an affair." Zuko suggested mindlessly.

Mai shot him a look,"Don't talk like that."

"I'm not just going to end this, end us, because of some stupid decision made by the city counsel. I don't cared if I'm married to somebody else I'm going to be with you if they like it or not." He stated proudly.

It was clear he had made his mind.

"Zuko, you're the Fire Lord, you're going to have to do somethings you don't like." Mai said calmly, even though her heart was aching herself.

"I _hate _this." Zuko said, somewhat proving a point.

She sighed again,"You have to do it. It's for your country." Mai ignored her heart screaming with pain at the words.

Zuko stared into the midnight sky, the rain finally coming to a stop. That was true. It was for his country. But, the only people who thought it was _good _for his country was the city counsel, and maybe a few other government officials. But, if it's what the people wanted, and if it's what the government wanted, than he had no choice.

"We can be together secretly." He suggested, still trying.

"What if somebody saw us together? You know how much trouble that would get you into? Us both into?" She asked.

He swallowed,"Then.. If this is the last time we can really be together, I mean, _together_ together.. I want to prove to you how I feel, and will always feel.." Zuko said, turning to face her. Mai stared at him, her eyes wide. She honestly didn't know if she was ready for something like that. He searched her expression, and all he could see was that she was shocked. Her shocked expression slowly changed into acceptance. As soon as Zuko saw this, he slowly closed the space between them, and pulled her lips to his. His tongue searched it's way around and into her mouth, and searched to meet her own. Mai's arms soothed up his back and wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss. He felt her moan softly against him, and the sound made his heart thud in his chest. He started to lift her into his arms, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso. The doubts in their minds have completely faded now, and all they could think about was each other. A few moments passed, and their pace began to quicken. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, enjoying the taste and feel of one another. Her hands reached under his shirt and around his chest vigorously, and Zuko began to do the same to her. They hadn't noticed, but they were already heading towards the bed. They did notice when Zuko tripped over his feet and fell on it. Even as they fell onto the bed, they didn't separate or hesitate for a moment. Not even a second. They continued as if nothing had happened. Mai noticed they were just doing things they usually did, but they did more of it, and it was faster. It was moving by so fast that they weren't even realizing that each one of them was almost completely de-clothed. They continued into the night blissfully, in a way they had never been before.

_____________

review ;]

sorry for any

writing mistakes..

I'm tired xD


End file.
